


亚当詹森和他遇见的人们

by Snowmanwithpebbles



Category: Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 17:16:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16937427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowmanwithpebbles/pseuds/Snowmanwithpebbles





	1. Chapter 1

“詹森，老伙计，你终于醒了。”  
亚当•詹森吃力地睁开眼，和以往不同，改造装置没有提醒他现在的生命值——即便如此，他也感到要命的虚弱，仿佛回到那场毁掉他胸腔和右臂的事故，雇佣兵的铁手又一次插进脆弱的血肉之躯，他的生命力和曾经引以为傲的东西都从胸口流走，淌在实验室破败的地板上。詹森判断自己的视力显示模块出了问题，他改为尝试调出脑内芯片里存储的地图和其余信息，却被一阵剧烈的疼痛回击，痛得他差点再次昏迷。  
一个声音忽大忽小，夹杂着刺耳的静电杂音飘进自己的耳内，他的内耳并没有在事故中受损，却为了改造的便利被植入了通讯器和侦察设备，眼下两者都失灵了，大大干扰了他的正常听力。过了一会儿他才反应过来，跟他说话的是他的同事，普里查德。  
“别费劲了，”他意识到普里查德这么说，没有了平日里交流工作事务的紧张和时不时涌现出的烦躁，他听起来像个陌生人，“你的那些高科技都用不上了，或者说，控制它们的不再是你自己了。”  
为了验证他的话似的，詹森眼前混沌的红幕稳定下来，尽职地向他展现出捕捉到的影像：光滑的地板上落下一道道橙红的线条，把熟悉的景色切割成荒诞的几何图形，百叶窗半开着，底特律的街灯一如往常的亮得刺眼。  
“你在这里做什么？”他问。  
普里查德穿着工作服，沙里夫工业的标志在他的胸口闪烁出荧光，他靠在詹森的书桌前，低着头，脸部笼罩在手上掌上秘书所发出的微光里。  
“你给自己升级了‘察言观色’系统，”他用严谨的、一丝不苟语气说，“据我所知，很多高级的应召女郎也会这么做，改造过后，她们能更好地察觉顾客的需要，在他们提出要求之前主动满足对方。詹森，你用这块小芯片分析过谁呢？”  
“好问题。但我更想知道你在这里做什么，普里查德。作为沙里夫企业的员工，你擅自闯入——”  
詹森没能把话说完，他徒劳地张嘴呼气，改造过的肺部却不肯工作了，空气卡在他的喉咙，让他发出变调的抽泣。  
“好了，好了，詹森，不要急着回答，”普里查德说，“我已经听腻了你那一套谈判技巧啦。让我们玩个游戏，你只要像应召女郎们一样，乖乖地取悦我，说些我想听的话就行了。怎么样，比沙里夫给你的任务要简单得多吧。”  
詹森吃力地点了点头，他的肺又回来了，牢靠得仿佛之前的缺氧只是他神志不清生出的幻觉。  
普里查德走了过来，他伸出手，摸了摸詹森额头处接受改造所留下的痕迹。“老板在你身上花了一大笔钱，他可是个精明的生意人，安保主管的一条命可不值这些。最前沿的改造设备，专人为你打造的复健计划，逐步升级开放的各种全新功能，还有LIMB诊所二十四小时为你提供的问诊服务。詹森，这笔钱可以雇二十个一流的安保主管了。”  
普里查德的手滑了下来，他捏住詹森的下巴强迫他张开嘴，掌上秘书摔在地上，沉甸甸的金属随即戳进口腔，詹森回缩的舌头恰好抵住枪口。他尝到火药味。  
“你真是让我恶心透了，詹森，”普里查德轻声说，“你只是一条重金改造出来的看门狗，专门干脏活，你应该对沙里夫工业的每个人都摇尾乞怜，感激我们这些纯种人类没有断掉你的供应剂，把你扫地出门；你应该绕开暗巷，或者跪下来舔每一个没有把你的脑子打出来的流浪汉和瘾君子的鞋；你应该乖乖执行命令，而不是擅自跑到‘红花会’里去操那些异国婊子。”  
唾液打湿了枪管，詹森的下巴隐隐作痛。家里的百叶窗不知什么时候升了起来，底特律的夜色，沙里夫工业的标志都清晰地呈现在他的视屏上。普里查德掌控了他的身体，他无法感觉到自己的四肢，连胸膛的起伏频率都不为他所控制。人类纯净前线的抗议标牌在他的脑海里晃动，后巷里不怀好意打量着他的混混，LIMB诊所里专注地凝视他的身体的狂热改造者，对他说“我真希望我能说你一点儿都没变”时的前同事，他们都面目模糊。视屏的影像是不可能模糊的，改造过的视觉远超普通人，但詹森无法记起他们的样子。他好像在看一场没头没尾的电影，一切都显得那么遥远。  
普里查德并不遥远。他手里的枪也一样。詹森无法判断是否枪是否上膛，保险栓是否打开，他不知道普里查德的食指是否蜷在扳机前。他像个乖巧的玩偶，普里查德是那个摆弄他，决定他生死的人。  
“人类亚当•詹森死在六个月的袭击事故里，你只不过是个，活在人类出于慈悲和怜悯构造出的梦境里。我在沙里夫工业工作了六年，它所有的数据我都了如指掌。更好的人类，控制进化……都是精心编造的谎言。机器被创造出来是服务纯种人类的。在你之前，所有改造人都是半成品，他们一半是机器，一半是人，是些无趣的‘杂种’。”  
普里查德揪住他的头发，让他抬起头，他盯着詹森的眼睛说：“只有你，亚当……是理应服务于所有人的机器。”  
“你表现得像是那个活着的詹森，充满同情心和正义感，杀人时却毫不手软，士兵却摆出一副救世主的架子，你是那么急切地想讨所有人欢心。在突击队时顺利升上队长，退役后来到沙里夫工业也同样得心应手，和研究所的科研明珠、前程不可限量的梅根是多么美妙而惹人羡慕的一对……詹森，那个詹森，是不会被一个文职人员放倒在自己的家里，嘴里还乖乖地含着一把枪的。”  
正说着，他却把枪从詹森的嘴里拿了出来。普里查德偏着头，像是等着詹森做出回答。  
“你想要什么？”詹森问，他的声音更加沙哑，说话时异物入侵的触感仍未消失，舌头的每一个动作都会带来呕吐感。  
普里查德举起枪，枪口和枪身因为沾了唾液而亮晶晶的，普里查德一遍盯着他，一边慢慢地从扳机处舔到枪口。  
“你想让我像应招女郎一样，察觉顾客的需求，在他提出要求之前满足他。”詹森说。  
普里查德露出一个笑容。他解开裤子，詹森低下头，枪抵着他的太阳穴，他并不觉得不适。詹森开始为他口交。


	2. Chapter 2

底特律在燃烧。  
这不是实情，至少不是全部实情。是的，抗议人群砸了几辆车和一些橱窗，也许还朝沙里夫工业大楼扔了几颗黑市得到的燃烧弹，可这离整座城市陷入火海还差好几桶汽油。詹森经过一辆着火的警车，金属在火焰下融化卷曲，他好像能闻到那种特殊的刺鼻气味，带着硝烟和尘土的味道。着火的碎片落在柏油路上，火星溅开，像打碎的街灯。一些熟悉又陌生的眼睛从严实的头盔后望向他，头盔上映出一片红蓝交接的光，不断闪动。他听到从四面八方传来的喧哗争执，小型爆炸的轰响，机器人沉重的巡逻声，城市陷入一场声波的交战。  
他拐进废弃加油站（里头被武器贩子占领，他去那里买过不少东西）旁的小道，墙上被愤怒的朋克族喷下了“谎言”，墙根下铁通里的火照常点着，一些疲惫或受轻伤的抗议者围在旁边，他经过时，他们纷纷向他投来混杂恐惧和厌恶的眼神。破旧的小篮球场里进行着一场小型演说，为首的是个慷慨激昂的中年男子，他挥舞双手，号召人们站起来反抗在改造人面前毫无底线的政府和集团，五六个听众或坐或站，都在篮球场上方明亮的探照灯下。詹森静悄悄地溜进阴影里，钻过铁丝网上的缺口。他没有惊动任何人。  
二十分钟前，他从蒙特利尔回到底特律，马利克通知他由于抗议人群主要聚集在沙里夫工业大楼，他们得在他的公寓楼顶上降落，马利克还说老板在等他。从天台到自己公寓的短短一段路上，詹森就遇上了三位沙里夫工业的安保人员，他们主动朝他点头。公寓楼里常有在走廊上抽烟的住户，可今晚一个人都没有，这不像是这座城市，抗议活动和冲突不会让这里的居民放弃自己的便利，城市和居民间有自己的协议，像行星和卫星一样有固定而难以察觉的轨道。除非有外来者打破平衡。  
詹森打开门，电子音对他说“欢迎回家，詹森先生，您有一条新信息”。他停在门口。沙里夫工业的老板，他的顶头上司，沙里夫先生站在落地窗前。他穿着全套的商务套装，沉默地注视这座被他和他的工业大楼所入侵的城市。  
通往沙里夫工业的几条主要道路都被警察设置了路障，如果冲突进一步升级，增援只能从上方抵达。或者从下面。詹森掀起一个井盖，熟练地爬了下去，他的风衣后摆随着动作左右摇动，活像是一对生错位置的翅膀。污水管道比一般人想象得要宽敞和舒适得多，下面藏了些无家可归的人和他们的床垫，躲避风雨和债主的破产赌徒在角落里竖起牌桌，需要在阴影里行事的中间人也常常选择在此处交易。这里也比脚踏实地的市民们所了解的更为四通八达，只要你不迷路，下水道可以送你到许多不方便公开靠近的地方。  
詹森拎起一瓶威士忌，他不知道酒在那儿放了多久，保守估计也有六个月了。出院后他甚少回家，也不再需要这些消遣的饮料，可他还是倒了一杯。他在第二杯空杯子处犹豫了一下，没有继续。改造过后的身体可以利用酒精作为能源，但同时也会让他大脑混沌，视屏模糊，只有特殊场合他才会选择酒精。比起利用酒精补充能量，詹森更想通过倒酒并喝下的动作给老板施压，一个被上司欺骗的人，疲惫而愤怒，喝酒是自然而然的选择。这是谈判手段。  
还没抵达目的地，上方传来的呼喊、警笛、直升机轰鸣声已经穿过几尺水泥，传到他耳边。詹森爬上梯子，推开井盖，踏上地面。他从隐蔽的拐角处注视沙里夫工业大楼前群情激愤的人群，他们背后被各种光束点亮的夜空，更远处一排排沉默的工业厂房。头顶，数架直升机盘旋。那些直升机里一定有皮卡斯通讯公司的人，他们捕捉影像，送往位于总部的伊莱沙，再由她进行剪辑和播报，并“监控、扭转舆论”。伊莱沙主持的新闻在每一个电视屏幕上播放，没有人逃得过她的魅力。底特律是活在一个由人工智能所编造出的梦里的城市。这里有快乐、悲伤、混乱、秩序、痛苦与救赎，唯独缺少真相。  
沙里夫转过身，他做出一个表示放松的手势，化解自己不请自来的紧张感。他开始说话，讲述自己的猜测，解释为何没有把自己的怀疑宣之于口，下达另一个指令。我不知道梅根和她的团队还活着，沙里夫说，他用的过去式。无论发生什么，沙里夫总是这样胸有成竹。  
詹森喝干杯子里的酒。混沌从天而降笼罩了他，他所看到的只有乱跳的数字和一片橙红。沙里夫，窗户，桌子上散落的图纸和明信片，散落在各处的纸箱，一切都搅成一团。转角处的浴室里藏着一面坏了却还未更换的镜子，他看过公寓的管理人员发来的邮件，他们的货物订单出了问题，请他原谅。改造后，他从未在镜子里看过自己的脸。酒精在他的身体里打转，带来陌生的热度，体内转化能量时产生的热度，像是一只人类的手贴近他的腹部。对他来说，酒精总是有额外的用处。在横沙，一杯金凤凰鸡尾酒作为他和酒保间交易的拙劣掩饰，原封未动地放在吧台；在底特律街头，啤酒是用来犒劳线人，获得信任的好帮手。在凯龙公寓，在这里，他以为威士忌是谈判的手段。在他听到自己问出“我能信任你吗，老板”之前，改造人詹森仍是这么认为的。  
酒精带来的混沌早已褪去，他一动不动地站在阴影之中。各种信息朝他奔涌而来，堵塞了他的处理器。假如人类詹森在这里，也许就会知道作何感想，他也许会进入顶层办公室，从上面俯瞰一切。  
沙里夫就在顶层，他去过许多次了。也许沙里夫正背着手，那套他前不久才在自己家里见过的套装仍未换下，他也许正站在落地窗前，低头看着脚下沸腾的人群，看着这座在沙里夫工业这个庞然大物的阴影下短暂繁华又陷入混乱的城市，这座由五光十色的谎言和穿梭不停的数据流堆积起的城市，人类和改造人彼此仇视、模仿、嫉妒、相爱的城市。底特律在燃烧。


End file.
